


Making Friends

by MarciaRebafan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarciaRebafan/pseuds/MarciaRebafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you fail an autopsy? Well, some people go on to become Director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

"It's not only visual cues we look for. Odours can be helpful too."

The ME who had been introduced to all new agents as Doctor Donald Mallard had been telling them what to look for in an autopsy, and so far she'd been fine trying not to look at the corpse being cut open by the good doctor.

"Note the putrid smell." Doctor Mallard stepped closer to her, holding out the disgusting, bloody mess, that looked very much like a liver.

And that was it.

As the people around her stepped back, trying to get away from the hideous smell of the bloody liver, she couldn't hold back any longer and suddenly the entire contents of her stomach were flowing over the ME's shoes.

"Oh dear! Lesson's over, folks." Donald Mallard waved all the new agents away and watched them leave Autopsy while he gently touched the young woman's arm.

"Are you alright, agent…?"

"Shepard. Jenny Shepard." She took a deep breath and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "I'm so sorry, Doctor Mallard, I just-"

"Ducky." The old man smiled and walked her over to his chair, letting her sit down. "You can call me Ducky, dear."


End file.
